Kiss of Life
by Luna Ace
Summary: She might not tell him today or tomorrow she loved and cared for him. But, she knew one day she would. Especially since she had just save his life. DAML/ Contestshipping


* * *

**Kiss of Life**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: She might not tell him today or tomorrow she loved and cared for him. But, she knew one day she would. Especially since she had just save his life.**

* * *

She starred at the sky contently. This was the last night here, and she had yet to tell him. The sky was painted a lovely shade of violet, as she gazed her cerulean eyes towards them. She was thinking about the last few contests were he had changed dramatically. She hadn't realized it at first-- since her goal was to beat him at the Grand Festival, and she had. And, yet,...

The night of the Grand Festival she had noticed it.

The man in question was more over the place and seemed nice to her. She blinked. Since when was he nice. The emerald-eyed boy, along with his partner Pokemon A grass green Pokemon with red and blue rose-like hands was _nice_ to her. What happened to the boy she had fallen in love with? What had happened to his arrogance?

She sighed, and looked down beside her, a cat-like Pokemon laid next to her. It's fur was a pale peach color, and it had a violet-colored ears, a violet collar, and tail tip. She smiled. The cat-like Pokemon wasn't like it previous evolution-- with it boundless amount of energy. The brunette young woman was happy at that. And yet, she had missed it's boundless energy.

Her mind turned back to the man in question. For so long she had loved him. They had even traveled together-- in Jhoto and in Shinnoh (except when she went to go met up with Ash, Brock and Dawn). She was in love with him then.

Even when she started out as a Pokemon coordinator she was confused. His arrogance had confused her. And now, ten years later; it still had. She had of course grown into a beautiful young woman. Her brunette hair was usually tied up in a high pony tail, or a bun. She had watched the man in question grow into a handsome man-- his features harding.

She had begun to wonder years ago, when she was sixteen and he seventeen; if he had a girlfriend and yet she'd never asked. Maybe it was because she was afraid he'd hurt her. Maybe he really did have one.

Just then, the sleeping Pokemon beside her yawned and stretched.

"Had a nice nap, Delcatty?"

It nodded as if saying yes and then licked it's mistress cheek. The Pokemon then laid back down and looked to the stars. The two stayed liked that for awhile. Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes near by. She didn't mind, yet the Pokemon looked over to the bushes, and yet shrugged it off. Then, as the Pokemon was going to looked back at the night sky a green Pokemon with red and blue roses for hands. And, it appeared, _hurt_.

"Delcatty!" the Pokemon cried as it got up and raced over to the Pokemon.

The woman looked over and was instantly was alarmed. She recognized that Pokemon. And, she knew there was none like it in this region. She immediately got up and walked over to the Pokemon. The Pokemon was grateful as it begun to collapse, but she plopped down and watched the grass green Pokemon fall into her arms.

"Del Delcatty!"

"Rose...," the green Pokemon moaned as used it's red flower to point in the direction she came from.

"Delcatty come on." the woman said softly as they began to travel deep into the forest.

They traveled for what seemed like ages. At least that what it felt like the brunette woman who was holding onto the grass-green Pokemon. Delcatty was a few steps ahead of her, and alert. But, the woman only seemed to be starring down at the grass green Pokemon. The grass-green Pokemon kept falling in and out of consciousness.

She knew they needed to get it to a Pokemon Center soon, but the Pokemon was too stubborn just like it's master. And, she knew that. So, the three trailed on. Soon they fell upon an opened field in the forest.

"Roserade!" the Pokemon in the woman's airs cried.

In the middle of the field was a man. And, not just any man. She had recognized him. He had lime hair and his eyes were closed. He looked badly injured. She sadly walked up to him and knelt down. Sorrow was pasted on her facial features. This wasn't how she pictured meeting him again after Shinnoh.

"Drew," she muttered painfully.

She swallowed hard as she placed his Roserade beside him. She studied him in mere moments. This was the man she had fallen deeply in love with. But, it seemed he would never know that now. Tears began to form in her eyes as she pulled his head into her lap. The two Pokemon watched in silence as the brunette woman began to cry.

She didn't know what had happened. But, that didn't matter. She played idly with his hair and smiled as many memories from the contests from long ago played in her mind. How long had they gone on with out seeing each other? How long will she have to go on without him by her side? Her heart sinked into her stomach as she she realized:

It would be a_ lifetime_.

The twenty year old, brown-haired, cerulean-eyed woman cried her heart out.

Roserade looked over to Delcatty. Both of the Pokemon looked upset as well. Delcatty curled around Delcatty trying to comfort it. Roserade smiled to it's self as it used a rose-like palm to pet the cat-like Pokemon. The only thing that the two Pokemon heard was the woman's crying. And, it hurt them so much.

Suddenly the man's eyes opened. His emerald eyes starred up in shock as he watched the woman above him cry. He tried to open his mouth and tell her it was all right. But, he felt himself being separated from his body. He starred down at himself. _So, this is how it felt to be dead_ he thought sadly. He was wearing a white cloth.

The woman looked over to the Pokemon and smiled sadly. They had fallen asleep, while she... she held onto the man she loved and didn't want to let go. All she wished for was to hear this man's arrogance. She wanted to see this man smirk. She wanted him to tease her. She wanted a lifetime with him, but she knew it would never come.

She broke down again as she realized she would live life _alone_.

Then it occurred to her she wanted to taste his lips, and she smiled sadly. One taste wouldn't hurt would it? Then, she wonder: would his lips be cold? Was _he_ dead? And, she never knew he was watching her on a different plane-- yet the same world. So, she bent down and kissed his lips forcefully. She then broke off seconds later, tears in her eyes as she removed his head from her lap. She would be leaving now. She would tell Officer Jenny about his body. She would lead the officer here. And, it would all be over.

And, yet as she turned to get up something grabbed her. No, someone grabbed her. She turned around and her cerulean eyes met emerald orbs. _This can't be real he's dead!_ she thought as she pulled away. But, he tighten his gripped.

"Your... your not real," she spoke.

The emerald-eyed man frowned. He was too real. He had saw her kiss him! He saw that she cared for him. And, he... he _cared_ for her as well. But, he decided not to show it. Instead, he let go of her and watched her with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I thought... I thought I lost you." she murmured as she threw her arms around him crying into his chest.

"Lost me? You never lost me because you never had me." he told her.

She gawked at him. She couldn't believe it. This was the Drew she missed. His words only made her hug him tighter, and she giggled ever so silently.

On, the other hand he didn't get it. This woman should be mad at him. She should have released him. And, yet _this_ feeling that had been buried for years in his heart had came back to him. He looked at the once innocent girl he watched turned into a woman with his very eyes. And, he realized the emotion right away. It was love. He _loved_ her.

He then tried to stand up.

"Drew no! You'll hurt yourself!" she cried waking the two Pokemon.

Roserade and Delcatty looked at each other and smiled. They were happy that Drew was fine, yet they both knew he was injured.

"I can deal with this on my own May." he replied.

May sighed, and smirked. "Fine Drew. Don't complain if you fall over and hurt yourself!" she shouted at him.

And, he did just that. May, Delcatty and Roserade walked over to him and laughed. May then held out a hand to him.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him.

He starred at her, she blushed and looked away. He then reached out for her hand and pulled himself up. She then wrapped an arm around him and they trotted down towards the Pokemon Center together, but not before she told Delcatty to watch out for Roserade.

She sighed. She might not tell him today or tomorrow she loved and cared for him. But, she knew one day she would. Especially since she had just save his life.

**-Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: My first try at DaML. Didn't think I did to bad on it. Yet, Drew didn't have a big part on it --like May, Roserade and Delcatty. I imagine this story takes place ten years after the whole Kanto Grand Festival. And, I know May sees Ash and co. in the Seven Star Resturant episode (where we see Drew has a Roserade).**

* * *


End file.
